This invention relates to a building system, and specifically to a building construction which is pre-fabricated, can readily be erected on site and yet can be dismantled for re-erection should this be required.
There have previously been proposed many different types of prefabricated building constructions, but as a general rule these have all suffered from a major disadvantage that it is necessary to provide full foundations or footings of some description to enable the building to be built.
This means that there can be substantial initial time and expense in preparing a site for location of the building, particularly if the area concerned is sloping and, further, if the building is later dismantled there can be substantial work involved in returning the site to its initial condition.